


Little Bit of Affirmation

by PlushRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: "If you don't hug me right now I think I might fall apart."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Little Bit of Affirmation

He sits with his head in his hands, purple hair cascading down either side of his face, and as you stare at him, he’s still, save for the slow rise and dip of his chest. You lean on the doorway, arms cross and a gnawing on your bottom lip, watching him with sad eyes. You swallow nervously, and you sock covered foot slides against the floor.

“Leon,” you say in a soft whisper, “what happened? You’ve been like this ever since you came back from the meeting.” You take a step forward, arms outstretched only to falter and lower back to your side when he flinches away from the sound of your voice. “Leon, please.” You risk another step forward, gliding across the floor reaching towards the bed.

His words are muted by his palms. Still hunched over, elbows pressing into his knees, the white leggings covered in light green stains. He shakes his head and continues to speak, a frown forming in your face when the words spill out unintelligible. You shuffle closer to him, the bed dipping under your weight and he flinches when you press a hand against his shoulder, squeezing in a soft grip.

“Leon, sweetheart, you have to speak up,” you mumble, pressing your lips against his shoulder in a soft kiss.

He pulls away and his warm eyes are glassy with unshed tears, bottom lip wobbling. “It’s so much.” You furrow your brows and he continues. “Being the Champion. I- I’ve never been- I have to remain undefeated. I can’t risk being anything else but Champion Leon. I can’t be Leon- not anymore. I have to be the Champion.” He gives you a sad, pitiful look, and he tears his gaze away from you. “We only started dating because I’m the Champion. If- Do you think if I wasn’t, would we have still dated?”

You blink at him and your hand falls from his shoulder. You give him a disbelief look and shake your head. “Leon,” you say with disbelief, “I- of course we would have. We probably would have met under different circumstances but I would have fallen for you just the same.” You brush away his hair from his face and slide your hand to his cheek to cup his face. “Leon, I’m not dating the Champion version of you. I’m dating you, Leon. I might not understand the works and stress that comes with your title, but I want to and I’ll be here to offer whatever I can with you.” Your hand leaves his face and slides to hold his hand in yours. “Is there anything else you want to talk about? I’ll always listen.”

He takes a shuddering breath and nods his head, letting it lay on your shoulder. “If you don’t hug me right now,” warm breath fans across your neck,” I think I might fall apart.” You nod and quickly wrap your arms around his large frame, rubbing smooth circles across his back, pressing your lips against his head in an attempt to steady his uneven breathing.

“It’s okay Leon,” you coo in a loving voice as tears hit your shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. I’m right here.” You cradle him in your arms, rocking him gently, hands never loosening for a moment in fear that he’d slip away from your embrace.


End file.
